Crazy Things, Now We Call That Love
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Lucas is with Lindsay when he is involved in a car accident. He loses the ability to walk and to do most things. Brooke comes back to help take care of Lucas. Lindsay leaves, breaking up with Lucas. Slowly Lucas and Brooke start to fall in love with each other again, but what happens when Lindsay returns. What will Lucas do? Who will Lucas choose? Request fic for dianehermans.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is a new story. This story is a request fic for dianehermans. I hope everyone likes this story especially dianehermans. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It had been raining. He remembers that. The pouring rain hit the windshield, making it hard for him to see, but at the time the rain hadn't been the issue. He remembers. He remembers being on the phone fighting with his girlfriend. They have been doing a lot of that lately. He can't remember what they had been fighting about, probably something stupid. Their fights were always stupid and for no reason. She would always start them, something about him doing something wrong again. He knew that he never did anything wrong, it was just her. It has always been her, she would claim that he would do something or say something wrong. That's probably what lead to their argument that day or was it night. He can't remember, he can remember a few things, but it's only in bits and pieces. He wishes he could remember the whole thing, but he can't. Funny thing is, he can't really remember anything. At least about that day. Okay, that's a lie. It's true he really doesn't remember much. He can remember a few things, but everything else is a blur. His entire life is a blur. He doesn't even know where he is right now. He can remember that day, or like he said, he remembers parts of that day.

He remembers losing control of his car. He remembers hearing the tires screech. He remembers the car flipping over. He remembers fire. He remembers being burned. He remembers feeling the pain. He remembers trying to escape. He remembers not being able to escape. He remembers trying to move his legs. He remembers not being able to move his legs. He remembers everything going black. Now, at this moment, he doesn't have a clue to where he is, to what is going. He can hear the voices around him, but he doesn't feel awake. Awake but not awake. How does that work? The voices he hears, he doesn't recognize them. Should he recognize them? Maybe these are strangers he is listening to. He can feel his hands being held, both of them. So the people he is listening must not be strangers. They must be people he knows. At least that is what he hopes, he hopes that the people around can help with his memory. His memory, he remembers a few things, but not much. How could he have forgotten so much? Why is this happening to him? It just doesn't seem fair that this should happen to him. He can feel him slowly shaking. He feels a hand run up his arm and gentle rub his cheek, such a soothing hand. It instantly clams. Does that mean they can tell he is awake? Or do they just do that just because? He wants them to know that he is awake. God, he doesn't even know how long he has been out for. He is about to say something or at least he is going to try to say something until he hears the anger in the voices of the people around him.

"What are you doing here?" A young woman shouts, realising his hand. "You shouldn't be here. If it wasn't for you, Lucas wouldn't even be here right now he wouldn't even be in a coma! He's been in a coma for two weeks! Two weeks! And it's all because of you! Just leave! You don't deserve to be here!"

A fiery one that woman yelling. Man, he wonders who she is. Although that's not the thing that stuck with him the most. The thing that stuck with him the most is the name she had yelled. Lucas. That must be his name. Lucas. That's his name, somewhere in the back of mind, he can remember that his name is Lucas. Everything else he can't remember. Such a shame.

"Brooke," An older woman chimes in, releasing his other hand as well. "You need to calm down. You need to relax, think about Lucas. He needs you to be strong right now."

"Hey!" A third one shouts. "I am his girlfriend! I should be the one here! But instead, you have me banned from visiting him! Yet, this bitch can visit him! Why is that?"

"Because young lady!" The older woman shouts. "You are the one that caused his accident! You were the one who was fighting on the phone with Lucas when he crashed! If you hadn't had called him and started that he wouldn't be hurt! My baby wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed, fighting for his life! I want you out of this room! And I don't want you to come back! Do you hear me?!"

"What about it when he wakes up?!" His "girlfriend" shouts. "I am still his girlfriend and he still loves me. We are going to be together!"

"Get out!" Brooke yells.

Lucas hints a smile, he likes Brooke. He can tell that she just speaks what is on her mind. The other young lady in the room, he already dislikes. One because of the way he is taking to the two woman in the room. Two, because she is the one who caused his accident. She is the reason on why he is here, on why everything has happened, on why he can't feel his damn legs. God, he can't feel his damn legs. This is the worst, he wants to know why he can't feel his legs. What the hell is going on? Lucas listens to the three women argue until he can't take it anymore. He is starting to get a headache from these women argue. He has to do something to let them know that he is awake, that he can hear them, but what is going to do to get their attention. Everything just seems so hard to do. Lifting one finger seems hard, but it shouldn't be, but it is. He wipes his chapped lips with his tongue preparing to speak to get them to hear him.

"Bro," Lucas mumbles out, trying to form a sentence. "Broo… Brooke."

"Oh my god, Lucas," Brooke says, being at Lucas' bedside in a second. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear?"

"I can't," Lucas mumbles, his eyes still closed. "I can't. I can't feel anything."


End file.
